The Last Days of His Life
by Ace Bellamanx
Summary: I never wanted this to happen. And, if you asked someone who knew me, they would probably tell you that I didn't deserve it either. But it did happen. I don't know why it happened to me, but it doesn't matter now does it? Slight AkuRoku also Xemnas/Roxas
1. Introduction

**Welcome! This is my first fanfic (considering that the last one I tried writing wasn't good enough to be considered such, due to the use of several Mary-Sue's and a lack of experience). The first few chapters are going to be EXTREMELY short. Like 1 or 2 paragraphs short. But they will begin to get longer. Also! It is crucial when reading this story that you DON'T go in order. Because this little piece of fanfiction is an experiment I'm trying. Have any of you guys ever seen one of those interactive YouTube videos? Well this story is going to be the same concept. At the end of some of the chapters you will be asked a question. Based on your answer you will be directed to go to a certain chapter. And based on what is in that chapter will influence how your story experience will be. Now, there IS a right and wrong answer, because most of the times when you pick the WRONG answer, the chapter will be tragically short, and Roxas will die. And most of you fangirls aren't going to like that too much. But, when you pick the RIGHT answer, Roxas will live, and the story will go on. There may be several exceptions to this rule, but 99% of the time when Roxas dies, you have to go back to the other chapter. So, I hope you enjoy, I hope you don't cry **_**too**_** much, and I hope you review! Story begins in the ****NEXT**** chapter!**

**Warnings: Language, yaoi (MxM), extremely sad situations, and unexpected plot twists!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts in NO way whatsoever; it belongs to Square Enix and Disney. All I can do is wish.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is pretty short, probably one of the shortest in this whole story. Kind of confusing, but you should be able to tell which answer to pick, but hell, if you like crying, by all means pick the one you think ends badly.**

_~The Last Days of His Life~_

"I never wanted this to happen. And, if you asked someone who knew me, they would probably tell you that I didn't deserve it either. But it did happen. I don't know why it happened to me, but it doesn't matter now does it? It started innocently enough, but like my mother always told me, 'If it seems too good to be true, it probably is.' Now here I am, covered in my own blood, hanging from the ceiling of some random warehouse, minutes away from my own death. I'll tell you the story; after all, I'm not going anywhere. It's not a pretty story, and I wouldn't blame you if you left right now."

**Stay and listen?**

**No - Go to chapter two**

**Yes - Go to chapter three**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter. Chapter 3 is a lot longer, and thanks to those of you that were patient with my short chapters. Shouldn't happen too often from now on!**

~The Last Days of His Life~

"Well, I can't say I blame you. You should go, or they'll probably kill you too." The handsome young blond smiled weakly at the redhead before nodding towards the door, signaling him to leave.

"Goodbye, Roxas." The redhead whispered.

"Goodbye, Axel. I love you." The blond replied, a tear streaking down his cheek. Axel turned slowly, sprinted to the door on the opposite end of the warehouse, and proceeded to open the door and exit into the cool night air. He ran to the edge of the large parking lot that laid beside the building, stopping before he plunged into the dark field of brush that awaited him. He heard two muffled gunshots come from the warehouse, then silence.

**ROXAS DIED**

**Perhaps you should go to chapter three and right this wrong you have inflicted upon Roxas, and pretend this never happened, eh?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here we are! If you came here straight from Chapter 1, good for you for knowing how to keep everybody's favorite blonde nobody alive! If you came here from Chapter 2... I'm sorry you had to see that. I suspect there weren't many of you that did that though, the curiosity of what this person had to say enticing you to stay and listen. xD Enjoy guys.**

~The Last Days of His Life~

"Thank you, Axel," The blood covered blond whispered. "It's not a pretty story, but you deserve to know who did this."

"Roxas, if there was anything I could do to help you, I would. You know that, right?"

"Of course, Axel… It's too late now though. I'll be dead within the next few hours. If you tried to help me now, they would just kill you too."

"Roxas..."

"Shh... just listen..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

Roxas woke to the harsh sound of an alarm clock buzzer. He unburied his head from his pillow to look at the time. 6:00 am. He pounded his fist on the off button, and rolled out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom across the hall. He hadn't slept well that night, and it showed. The bags under his eyes seemed to reach down to his mouth, and the dark areas looked a dark shade of purple. He sighed and rinsed his face with cold water, making his way to the kitchen afterward. Five minutes later there was a hot cup of coffee in one hand and the other hand was on the steering wheel of his old, beat-up Chevy. He parked his car in front of the Twilight Town Bakery, his current place of employment, and jumped out of his truck.

"Roxas!" His boyfriend Axel called to him from the back room of the bakery.

"Hey babe, hows life?" Roxas asked, setting his coffee down and grabbing an apron from the rack.

"Pretty good, _babe_." He replied, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, placing a kiss on his lips. Roxas laughed and turned around to get to work. "Hey, we're out of sugar, I'm going to go get some, can you handle the counter?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

"Cool, see you in a bit." The redhead said, donning his jacket and leaving the small shop. Roxas settled himself at the counter, flipping through a random fashion magazine, waiting for some fat kid to enter and sell them out of goods. No such luck. After twenty minutes, he tossed the magazine in the garbage and headed for the coffee machine in the back room. Of course, as soon as he left the counter, the bell above the door tinkled. Figuring it was a customer, since it was way too early for Axel to be back yet, Roxas grabbed his coffee and walked back to the counter. The person standing in his shop was possibly the most beautiful thing he ever had laid eyes on. His silver hair reached down to his mid-back, his bangs framing his face nicely. His dark complexion seemed to glow, and his orange eyes were beautiful. He mentally slapped himself when he realized he was staring._ 'Dumbass! You have a boyfriend, you can't just look at other men like that while he's gone!'_ He then realized the man was staring back.

"Umm... can I help you?" He asked nervously. The man leaned forward over the counter.

"Why yes, yes you can..." He whispered. That was when Roxas seemed to get lost in the man's strange orange eyes. The man tilted his head slightly to the side and leaned forward over the counter further closing the gap between them. The last spec of rational thought in Roxas' head screamed for him not to lean forward, not to hurt Axel. But he couldn't think straight.

**Kiss the man?**

**No - Go to chapter 4**

**Yes - Go to chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is another short chapter… you know what that means! Yes, Roxas has once again, died. But just because of that doesn't mean you should immediately go to Chapter 5, stick around and see what happens, so that you can more greatly appreciate the events that unfold in Chapter 5! Here you are! Chapter 4.**

_~The Last Days of His Life~_

Roxas' eyes snapped open, the realization of what he was about to do hitting him like a freight train. He attempted to push the larger man away, but it was too late. His lips had been captured by the larger man's, crushed together as if there was a ten ton weight pushing them on top of each other. Roxas heard the bell above the door tinkle, dread filling him.

"Hey Roxy, I'm ba-" There was silence for a moment then a loud thump. Roxas pounded his fists against the man's chest, desperate to call out to Axel, to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like. The bell tinkled again, and faint footsteps could be heard pounding on the pavement, fading away into silence.

"Your pretty cute… good thing your boyfriend left. He wouldn't want to see this…." The man whispered into Roxas' ear. Then everything went black.

**ROXAS DIED**

**What a shame. You picked the wrong answer. Well, there is actually going to be a continuation from this chapter, the sequel to this story. Now don't get too excited. That is quite a way off. And Roxas is still dead. So it might be of interest to you to get your butt over to chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, it seems that I am updating much faster than I originally thought. Oh well, not like I have anything better to do. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

_~The Last Days of His Life~_

Roxas ignored his conscience, giving in to temptation. He tilted his head, his lips meeting the stranger's. An explosion of emotions suddenly erupted inside him.

Happiness…

Wanting…

_Love_…

Emotions that couldn't be explained in any shape or form, but still existed. Roxas melted into the man's arms, wrapping his own around the man's neck. He felt the man's tongue run across his lower lip. Only too happy to oblige, Roxas opened his mouth, his tongue meeting another foreign one. Roxas noticed the man smelled strange, like… darkness. He quickly dismissed this thought, returning to the hot make-out session. After several minutes, the man broke the kiss.

"What's you name…?"

"Roxas…"

"Well Roxas, I'm Xemnas… wanna come to my place?" Another voice in the back of Roxas' head screamed at him to tell the stranger no, he most certainly did _not_, want to come to his place. Roxas took no notice of the voice, whispering in the man's ear.

"Yes…" Roxas pulled away from the man, using a piece of paper to write a note to Axel. He set the slip on the counter and followed the man to Roxas' truck, taking no notice of the fact that the man had no vehicle of his own. Ten minutes later the two of them were laying on Xemnas' bed, scrambling frantically to strip each other down.

_~The Last Days of His Life~_

Axel arrived at the bakery an hour after leaving, a huge bag of sugar in his arms.

"Roxas! Babe, I'm back!" He waddled to the back room, dropping the bag onto the floor.

"ROXAS!" He shouted again, searching the shop for any sign of his boyfriend. Finally he noticed the note on the counter. Reading it in his head he picked it up.

'_Sorry babe, not feeling too hot. Gonna go home and take a nap. Can you take over the shop for today? Thanks babe, Roxas.'_

Axel set the note back on the counter, reaching for his phone. Quickly he shot him a text asking if he was okay. Little did he know that Roxas' phone was in the pocket of his pants, which lay in a heap next to a squeaking bed, moans of pleasure filling the air.

"Must be asleep…" Axel murmured to himself, pocketing his phone and heading to the back room to get baking.

_~To Be Continued~_


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Who missed me? No one? Awww… anyway, here's the next chapter. -emo's in corner-**

_~The Last Days of His Life~_

Silence. Pure, blissful, silence. It surrounded him like a blanket, nothing to disturb him, no alarm clock, no work, nothing. He hardly noticed the feeling of chafing that irritated his wrists.

…

Wait. What? Roxas' eyes snapped open. Nothing. He saw nothing, everything was black, except for a lamp that hung about his head. He noticed he was naked, his hands bound together by a rope, the rope going upwards to the ceiling, Roxas dangling there helplessly. He looked around frantically, searching for anything that could tell him where he was. Then it hit him. Xemnas. Bed. Moaning. Complete stranger. Sex. Cheating. Sleeping. It all seemed like a dream, and he hoped it was. How could he have done that? What would Axel say? Nothing. He wouldn't say anything. Because he would never know. Roxas loved Axel too much to do that to him. He could never break his heart. Although he had no idea where he was. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in Xemnas' arms.

"X-Xemnas…?" Roxas called feebly. "Are you there?"

"Ah, so your awake are you?" A booming voice came from nowhere.

"Who's there? Xemnas? Is that you?"

"Yes Roxas, it's me."

"Where am I?"

"Roxas, your in my basement of course!"

"Wh-why?"

"That, is for me to know, and for you to find out…" The voice faded away leaving Roxas feeling lonely and cold. He had been stupid. So stupid. Almost as if he had been in a trance. Now here he was, stuck here in some dude's basement, not knowing what was going to happen to him. He felt a tear leak from the corner of his eye, slowly making its way down his cheek.

_~The Last Days of His Life~_

Hours later, Roxas was still dangling there, hungry, thirsty, cold, lonely. Dried tears remained on his cheeks from the hour or two he had spent crying. Blood was dried on his arms and neck from where his wrists were chafing. Kicking and flailing had gotten him nowhere, so he gave up on struggling. All hope seemed lost to him.

**Should Roxas give up all hope?**

**No: Chapter 7**

**Yes: Chapter 8**


End file.
